overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ainz Ooal Gown/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers The maximum amount of spells a level 100 player could learn was 300. However, Ainz used his special ability "Dark Wisdom" to learn and memorize 718 different spells. Though his class and abilities aren't suitable for PVP, Ainz Ooal Gown was a PVP/PKER guild in YGGDRASIL, proving he was well versed in fights and ambushes which has allowed him to score a win from players optimized in PVP many times. His chances of victory in PVP combat were quite high. Still, Ainz tend to lose against players who had flawless builds. Despite his shortcomings, Ainz is confident enough that he won't be so easily defeated by someone who only relies on high stats. Moreover, he is adept with useful information imparted from his fellow guild mate, Punitto Moe in regards to fighting players. Because of going for the Overlord race class, he had to take a bit of an RPG approach to the game by focusing on classes and skills that was specifically involved with death magic. This meant that he didn't focus much on pure combat magic as much as other magic casters did indicates he was actually weaker than them in actual combat. In the game, Ainz could not be counted as the greatest among the Players of YGGDRASIL. Meanwhile, there actually happen to be other players out there who are better than he was in PVP, and the odds of his survival against stronger players than himself were not that good. Although he won PVP battles with surprising regularity, that was only after forfeiting the first round of each match. Since he was very skilled at using the information he had gathered, Ainz’s technical skills were unexpectedly high. Conversely, if he fought an opponent he had never encountered before, his chances of defeat would also be very high. Ainz was fully aware of his abilities, and was deeply grateful that he had not encountered a powerful enemy that he knew nothing about. Furthermore, Ainz belong in the category of "Others”. To the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown, "Others" were players with challenging classes who could adapt to many different circumstances. Ainz used the drops from PKing — the corpses of other players — to learn many different spells. Because of that, he was typically placed in this position during dungeon raids. However, he was not given this position because he could use many different spells, but because he could use suitable spells for the appropriate situation. Because he had to handle this difficult task, Ainz had priority on the corpses from PKing, as a sign of his comrade’s faith in his abilities. In the New World, because Ainz doesn't underestimate his opponents and is cautious about it, he tends to plan out the fight before readily engaging them in combat. Ainz would make steady preparations first and tends to take any advantage he can in order to be one step ahead of his opponent. This includes gathering cash items, using his guild members' equipment, or buffing himself up before launching an attack on Shalltear Bloodfallen. As a magic caster, Ainz is already a strategist and tactician who can hold his own in battle even against a warrior. This was shown when he defeated Shalltear, who happens to be a hard counter to his necromancy and summoning skills. For a pure Magic Caster such as Ainz, his selection in weapons was very limited, largely to staves, daggers and the like. Although Ainz cannot used certain weapons due to his class restrictions, there was actually possible ways to bypass it. Upon discovering a hoard of treasures during his journey to the Dwarf Kingdom, Ainz was able to find a long-sword weapon imbued with some sort of magic which can waived that class restriction and let him used it. Moreover, he made modifications out of new world items such as the elemental weapon, Frost Pain to use its spell 'Icy Burst'. Simultaneously, this was while another spell like 'Perfect Warrior' was still in-effect, where he is unable to use the rest of his other remaining spells. In that form, he was also able to waived class restrictions, enabling him to equip items without suffering under any class penalties whatsoever. On the other hand, Ainz can used the mental bond with his summoned monster for orders to command them under him. Likewise, Ainz was able to sent out another type of mental command to his prototype staff, which is used to initiate the weapon's ability for offensive means in battle. Similar to natives like Clementine in the New World, he is also capable of releasing 'Fireball' or acid-type element spells from a weapon such as the stilettos only if magic casters like Fluder Paradyne were to cast it with their own magic. Additionally, Ainz states that he has an anti-scrying offensive barrier activated against divination magic, preventing enemies like the Sunlight Scripture from being observed by their higher-ups. With the barrier in use, he could as well as link another higher-tier attack spell of his own kind like a widened Explosion back to the user of divination magic from where they're located at. In direct close combat physically, Ainz's strength stemmed from his prior knowledge and battle experience during his times in YGGDRASIL, using it to fend off the New World natives and their Martial Arts' skills. Yet at the same time, cultivating and gaining new knowledge plus experience based on his encounter with Gazef Stronoff and Clementine since then as a front-line fighter. Currently, he has been having an ongoing training under Cocytus as a warrior then putting that practice to test through fighting the workers. Such efforts was also shown during Ainz's battle against the Martial Lord by including the usage of his other abilities like Despair Auras or Negative Touch. Overlord Bonus Abilities * Competence in Evil Language * Create High Tier Undead (4/day): Ainz can create both a Eyeball Corpse, or Pale Rider by using this ability. If Ainz were to use his experience points, he can even create level 90 monsters. (Overlord Wiseman / Grim Reaper Thanatos). * Create Middle Tier Undead (12/day): Ainz can create a Death Knight, Jack the Ripper, or Corpse Collector by using this ability. * Create Low Tier Undead (20/day): Ainz can create both a Wraith, Skeleton, or Bone Vulture by using this ability. * Dark Soul * Dark Wisdom: Allows Ainz to increase the amount of spells one can learn by experiencing a sacrifice-ritual event. * Despair Aura I: Has a chance of causing Fear. Fear referred to an abnormal status of being afraid, which inflicted a penalty to all actions. Besides inflicting fear, it could reduce the stats of its victims. Normally, it would not have an effect on the level 100 NPCs, but when equipped with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, its effect had been strengthened. * Despair Aura II: Has a chance of causing Panic. Panic was a more severe version of Fear, caused by stacking additional Fear effects on each other. Anyone afflicted by that status would want to flee the ability user at all costs ― in other words, they would be unable to take any combat-related actions against that person. * Despair Aura III: Has a chance of causing Confusion. This can only happen unless the target does not have any recovery measures prepare. * Despair Aura IV: Has a chance of causing Insanity. Insanity was an extremely annoying bad status, being a permanent version of Confusion. It could not be removed without magic from a third party. * Despair Aura V: Has a chance of causing Instant Death. * Acid, Electric, Ice Invalidation * High Tier Repel Resistance III * High Tier Magic Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low level attacks (below level 60). * Immortal Blessing: Can sense other undead beings. * Negative Touch: Deals negative-type damage to the object being touched, attacked, or skill-attacked by Ainz. Acquired by Elder Lich level up. Can toggle On/Off. * Negative Guard * Negative Blessing * Status Damage Ⅳ * Slashing Weapon Resistance V * Strengthened Magic Vision: See Through. * Piercing Weapon Resistance V Basic Undead Race Traits * Critical Hit Invalid * Dark Vision * Doubled damage by Fire * Energy Drain Invalid * Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Ineffective Mental Function * Necromancy Resistance * Physical Penalty Resistance * Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid * Positive, Light, Holy Weakness Ⅳ * Recover by Negative Energy * Status Damage Invalid * Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area * Striking Weapon Weakness Ⅴ Super-Tier Magics * Creation: Changes field effect. * Fallen Down: Calls down a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to undead-type enemy. * Iä Shub-Niggurath: Summons a black cyclone and kills everything in the area. The victims are sacrificed to summon monsters over level 90, "Dark Young". The number of summoned dark young is proportional to the total number of sacrifices. * Wish Upon A Star: Consumes caster's experience points to grant a wish. Ainz used this spell by using a special item, but he said that he has also learned the spell. * Pantheon: Summons 6 level 80, "Cherubims Gate Keeper" through the use of Super-Tier, holy-type magic under his command. Normal Spells * Absorption * All Appraisal Magic Item: Using this spell allows one to learn about the effects of an item. * Anti-Life Cocoon * Anti-Information Magic Wall: It is a type of spell that prevent surveillance by others. * Astral Smite: Attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Black Hole: A spell that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside. * Bless of Magic Caster * Body of Effulgent Beryl: A 10th-Tier spell that reduces strike-type damage. If the user reactivate this spell during duration, it negates single strike-type attack. * Burst * Charm Person * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to 'Invisibility'. Ainz would be completely invisible to anyone unless they used specialized magic to see him. The highest-ranked undead could even see through this spell's effect. * Conflict Karma * Control Amnesia: 10th-Tier spell. Controls memory of target. * Create Fortress: A 10th-Tier spell that summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air. In YGGDRASIL, anyone on the same team could open those doors with a touch. All others would have to break them down. * Create Greater Item: This spell creates magically-made equipment for a magic caster like Momonga to be able to equip it freely. However, there were only five spells Ainz could use while wearing the armor created from magic and one of them is 'Perfect Warrior'. * Cry of the Banshee: Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with his special skill to widen AOE. * Cure Poison * Delay Magic: True Death: A ninth-tier spell, which invalidates the effect of lower-tier resurrection magic. * Delay Teleportation: A spell that can briefly hinder teleportation effects that had their destination near the caster, buying them several seconds of time, which the caster would typically use to flee or prepare an attack. In addition, the spell also informed the caster of how many beings would be teleporting into their vicinity. Its effective against Greater Teleportation. * Discern Enemy: This spell allows the user to identify the enemy's estimated level. * Distant Vision: A spell that would display what it saw on a flat, magical screen. The screen could also be expanded or shrunken at will. * Draconic Power * Dragon Lightning: Shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out it target. * Drifting Master Mine: A mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter it's range. * Explosive Land Mine: A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. Through Triple Maximize Magic, it can create three large explosions. * Explosion * Extend Magic - Bless of Titania: A ninth-tier spell that summoned forth a tiny fairy. The fairy queen beside him would take them along the least dangerous path. * Extend Magic - Lead of Yatagarasu: A ninth-tier spell that created a three-legged crow. The Yatagarasu guided players along the shortest path to the heart of the dungeon. * False Data: Life: Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP. * Focus Magic: A seventh-tier spell that can be used on an ally. * Fireball: Shoots out a big ball of fire that burns it's target. * Fly: Gives the caster the ability to fly. * Freedom * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It had no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps. * Grasp Heart: 9th-Tier spell. Kills the target instantly, if the target resists, the target becomes stupefied. This is said by Ainz to be his favorite spell. * Gravity Maelstrom: A spiraling black ball of gravity. Ainz uses a Maximize Magic type through it. * Greater Break Item: This spell is seemingly capable of destroying a magical item. * Greater Full Potential * Greater Hardening * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal: This spell released three magic circles, each firing 30 shots of white arrows of light, for a combined volley of 90 shots. * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Rejection: Cancels Greater Summon. * Greater Resistance * Greater Teleportation * Greater Thunder: When using Triple Maximize Magic with this spell, three enormous thunderbolts are created and fused from multiple strands of lightning that can pierce through their target. * Haste * Heavenly Aura * Hell Flame: This spell shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Hold of Ribs: A spell that restricts a target's movement with bones and can deeply piece it through their flesh. * Indomitability * Infinity Wall * Life Essence * Magic Arrow: Shoots out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. Ainz also used this spell with Triple Maximize Magic. * Magic Boost * Magic Caster's Blessing * Magic Ward: Holy * Mana Essence: Identifies MP of the target. * Mantle of Chaos * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy. * Meteor Fall * Napalm * Negative Burst: Sent out a burst of negative sphere of energy from around the caster's body. * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. It was incredibly difficult to destroy a sword made of magic with a physical attack. By using "Triple Maximize Magic", Ainz can summoned about three swords that gave off a black light while floating in midair. * Paralysis * Paranormal Intuition * Penetrate Up * Perfect Unknowable: It erased one's traces and sounds, making the magic caster very difficult to detect if they did not have very high-level thief-type job classes. * Perfect Warrior: The spell allows Ainz to convert his magic caster levels into an equivalent number of warrior levels. By using that spell, he could temporarily become a half-baked level 100 warrior. It also carried the benefit of being able to use certain pieces of arms and armor that would normally require specific job classes to access without penalty. This would include freely utilizing any weapons and its abilities shown during his fight with Shalltear. However, there were many drawbacks to that spell. The first weakness was that he could not cast other spells while the magic was in effect. In addition, he would not gain any special warrior skills from the spell, and his recalculated ability scores would be lower than an actual warrior. Secondly, sustaining the transformation spell and other magic would both lower his mana and mana recovery rates to zero. This form was enough when matching blades with second-rate combatants like priests and the like, but he would stand no chance of winning against an opponent who was a dedicated warrior. * Rabbit Ears * Reality Slash: A tenth-tier spell that is top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. By using "Triple Maximize Magic," Ainz creates three attacks that slashed space itself. * Repel Undeath: A spell that create a barrier to ward off low-level undead. * See Through * Sense Enemy * Sensor Boost * Silent Time Stop: No attacks would work while time was stopped. * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50 meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. * Thousand Bone Lance: A spell that throws an uncountable amount of bone spears at the target. * Time Stop: Time magic that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * Touch of Undead * True Dark: Deals none-type damage with darkness. * Undeath Slave Sight: A spell used on the skeleton. A small window appeared in the corner of Momonga’s field of vision, allowing him to see through the skeleton’s eye sockets. * Ultimate Disturb: A tenth-tier spell that increases an ally's magic resistance rapidly, at the price of wrecking their ability to cast spells. * Wall of Protection from Arrows * Wall of Skeleton: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. * Widen Magic - Complete Vision: A spell that could pierce and see through the fog up to a distance of 200 meters ahead of him. Special Skill * The Goal of All Life is Death: This special skill is one of Ainz's most powerful abilities and comes from the maximum level (5) in Eclipse. Eclipse is one of the hardest classes to get because it requires an Overlord with spells specialized in necromancy and instant death type magics. The Eclipse class lets the user become a true lord of death, a life consuming Eclipse. It strengthens the instant death effect of magic and skills to the point of bypassing any immunity or resistance and killing their targets after a certain amount of time had passed. Ainz used this special skill with '(Widen) Cry of the Banshee', and it killed everything in 100 meter. The cooldown of this special skill is 100 hours duration. It's not possible to resist death spells enhanced by this special skill unless one uses a resurrection effect on themselves within 12 seconds. This special skill is considered to be the trump card of the Eclipse class. * Unnamed Skill: Ainz could only create upper-tier undead four times a day. However, if he divided those up into two uses, he could make undead of roughly level 90. For starters, this special skill allows him to summon either the thief-type Eternal Deaths, or sensory-focused Eyeball types under his command. Apparently, this special skill was also capable of enhancing his undead creation skills through the use of a dark ritual similar to one of his bonus abilities called "Dark Wisdom" due to being an Overlord. Summons Unlike YGGDRASIL but in the New World, Ainz can summon a permanent undead through the use of a corpse or any parts from its body alone. However, this doesn't seem to work with a super-tier spell like Iä Shub-Niggurath, which uses the living as sacrifices for summoning Dark Young temporarily. While Ainz is an undead necromancer, he is still able to somehow summon angels with a super-tier spell rather than the undead alone. Whenever Ainz is equipped with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, he is able to gain access in summoning the Primal Elementals from different elements exclusive to his guild weapon. High Tier Undead * Death Emperor (デス・エンペラー) * Death Empress (デス・エンプレス) * Eternal Death * Eyeball Corpses * Grim Reaper Thanatos * Overlord Wiseman * Pale Rider Middle Tier Undead * Corpse Collector * Death Knight * Elder Lich * Jack the Ripper * Soul Eater Low Tier Undead * Bone Vulture * Skeleton * Wraith Spirits * Primal Air Elemental * Primal Earth Elemental * Primal Fire Elemental * Primal Star Elemental * Primal Water Elemental Other Summons * Cherubim Gatekeeper * Dark Young * Death Cavalier * Undead Lieutenant Main Equipment Ainz was compared to other players actually in the lower ranking or at best medium ranked in power among the upper tier magic casters. Due to having on all purely divine equipment, Ainz was seen as a lot stronger and was much higher in ranking then he otherwise would have been. * 10 Rings class: Each of the ring is imbued with a different power. Since Momonga used the special ability of a magic item, he could wear rings on his entire hand and use all their abilities as well. He was not only considered special in YGGDRASIL, he was known as one of the best ability users on the server. ** Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown class artifact: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. ** Shooting Star class artifact: It allows the user to activate a Super-Tier Magic spell, "Wish Upon a Star" three times without consuming experience. ** Ring that allows the user to resurrect at hardly any cost. ** Ring that protects the user from detection by all kinds of divination-type magic. ** Ring that protects the user from behavior disturbance. ** Ring that protects the user from temporal attacks and attacks designed to impede their freedom of movement. * Boots class: * Circlet class: * Cloak class: It has a Chaotic Aura Effect, causing a rippling dark red aura to rise from the feet, an aura that felt turbulent and sinister. * Gauntlet class: * Necklace class: * Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown Weapon: This artificial weapon spews out a vortex of dark red aura when held. Sometimes it would form the face of a human in agony and crumbles away. It was so vivid that it felt as though you could hear their voices of pain. The staff has seven snakes engraved in it with gems of Divine class artifact. Each with a unique ability and the power to summon monsters level 85 and above once a day. Because it belongs to an entire series of items, after the complete collection, one can display its immense power. The Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown spent tremendous perseverance and time to complete the entire collection. In fact, one member of the guild wanted to give up on the idea during the collection. It became the symbol of power for Ainz Ooal Gown. * Unnamed World Item: With versatile means, Ainz possessed a World Item that happens to possess many different powers to choose from and use. For example, one of these powers was very effective against Dragons. Dark Warrior Equipment Under his Adventurer Persona as a warrior, all of the items he is equipped with are relic-class items, two tiers lower than Ainz's main gear. Though his technique are rather rough and he doesn't use any martial arts at all, his great power doesn't seem to have problem with that. However, Ainz's fighting style became a lot more skill with dual wielding two great swords than ever before upon using the spell, "Perfect Warrior". Despite not having any spells to use while in this transformation, he is able to make up for this weakness by summoning elemental weapons stored within his item box like Frost Pain Modified, etc and then throwing it at his target to initiate a spell. His other alias Momon, "Dark Hero", he was look upon by the adventurers and workers as someone who has tremendous physical ability and can fight on even grounds against a devil of difficulty level 200+ (Jaldabaoth). * Full Body Metal Armor: This pure suit of black plate armor is created for his Adventurer Persona "Momon the Dark Hero" by the spell, "Create Greater Item" and has many other requirements. The armor's hardness is said to be compared to Adamantium. * Twin Great Sword: The two swords are created by the spell "Create Greater Item" for his Adventurer Persona primarily, wielding one in each hand for melee combat as a warrior for dual wielding. Because it's Ainz who created them for close combat, however, he can also additionally used the swords for throwing as a long-ranged projectile weapon and then making a new one appear. * Black Belt * Black Widow Spider Clothes * Crown of Mental Barriers * Haste Boots * Járngreipr: A common item that improves the user's strength. It is used by Ainz Ooal Gown members only to cover up their hands. * Nemean Lion * Sure Hit Glasses * Necroplasmic Mantle: The red cape his Adventurer Persona is seen wearing around his neck. While so, it was inspired by an anti-hero from American comics. Other Equipment * Mask of Envy: A YGGDRASIL holiday item awarded to those, who logged in on time during the day of Christmas Eve between 7AM and 10PM and played for over two hours. Unfortunately, this item is useless in battle, providing no special effects although it provided him a guise to conceal his undead appearance. * [[Frost Pain|'Frost Pain Modified']]: Upon making modifications with the original weapon, Ainz under his Adventurer Persona was able to summon this weapon from pocket dimension to aid him in his battle against Demiurge. As this weapon is much stronger than the original replica, it's power was seen to be greater enough to even suppress Demiurge's hellfire effect for a moment. This lets Ainz use a high-level spell three times a day, but without the special abilities to power it up. * Prototype Staff: A type of staff used by Ainz for physical attacks. It was a weapon he had made as a prototype in YGGDRASIL, but which had ended up unused until fighting the Martial Lord. Since it was something he had used a long time ago, it was not very strong. In addition, the prototype staff has an ability, where it can also send out flames emerging around the staff. * Stilettos: Upon looting Clementine's equipment right after her death, Ainz begins to wield four of this piercing weapons at the imperial arena. He has shown to utilize one of them skillfully against the martial lord before defeating him. There was also spells from Fluder enchanted into these weapons for Ainz to use. * Ultimate Shooting Star Super: It was made with the ancient art of runecrafting. During his journey to the Roble Holy Kingdom, Ainz lets Neia used this weapon temporarily for the sake of strengthening her protection around him with a stronger weapon. * Great Bow Special: According to Ainz, it is also made through runecraft. Consumable Items * Horn of the Goblin General: When blown, summons a goblin troop which consists of twelve goblin soldiers, two goblin archers, one goblin mage, one goblin cleric, two goblin wolf riders, and one goblin leader. He gave away a pair of this item to Enri for the sake of protection she can use to defend herself. * Minor Healing Potion: For an undead creature, a healing potion is lethal poison, however, Ainz keeps them in reserve for emergencies. * Resurrection Wand: This magic item is able to fully restore a dead target back to life. * Cash Shop Items * Unnamed Wand: He used one to cast his area-of-effect attack spells. Trivia * His skill as a player aside, Ainz’s character build could only be considered to be in the upper portion of the middle tier of all players. * Ainz's physical attack power would be around that of a level 30 warrior, in YGGDRASIL terms. However, that was greatly affected by spells and equipment, so its unknown. As a level 100 magic caster, Ainz was quite confident that not only in terms of stats, but skills and even tactics too, he estimated himself to be closely the equivalent of a level 33 warrior in comparison. Upon using 'Perfect Warrior' spell to turn into a level 100 warrior, Ainz's stats far outstripped Shalltear, who was not a pure warrior. In exchange for all of his magic caster's abilities, this transformation would grant him overwhelming physical might and prowess as a level 100 warrior, but without any spells or class skills to use. * Although the environment wouldn't have succumb to its effect in YGGDRASIL, The Goal of All Life is Death used in the New World view all things as equal in the face of Death. Using this special skill with of the Banshee, the air which was not even alive to begin with fell into death. For over 100 meters in all directions, the air was no longer breathable. If any living creature tried to breath within that area, their lungs would be corrupted by the deadly air, and they would die. Neither did the land escape the embrace of death. The terrain in a 100 meter radius was instantly transmuted into a desert full of sand. In other words, the air and the land had died because of that effect. * With real life experiences, Ainz uses his business skills from the times spent being a former salary man to better manage the Sorcerer Kingdom similarly to a company he has worked under before. It is what helped him make good negotiable trade deals with the Adventurer's Guild and the Dwarf Kingdom, where he has manage to secure them successfully. * Momonga also had the ability to infuse negative energy by touch, but it could not heal the undead. Apparently, it could heal undead by touch during the first week of the game's release, but it was later immediately patched out. * If no spell could affect an enemy while time-stopped, then all one needed to do was delay the activation of the spell until the moment the ‘Time Stop’ ended. Although it was a simple combination attack in theory, the trick was getting the timing right, which was extremely difficult. As such, only about 5% of all magic-users could pull it off. After much training and practice, Ainz was in that 5% as well. Gallery Category:Spells and Skills